


A Bientôt, j'espère.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sad, his feelings for kaneki, mentions of kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart that no longer beats, as it's beloved is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bientôt, j'espère.

My once strong heart pounds weakly in my chest, softly reverberating on this cold floor. I ponder, will be able to feel anymore?

It digs, it festers, this pain inside. Will I ever be able to hide?

I am sorry, mon cher, as your face flickers through my vision. I feel useless as these fallen tears glisten.

If only I was strong enough to go after you. To protect you. To... love you.  
But I am weak, as I always was, and you knew that. I did to.

As my eyes slowly close, I remember those fleeting moments we shared.  
I did not know how to correctly display my feelings, my emotions bared.

I am unraveling. Coming apart at the seams.  
Do forgive me, mon amour, for I have failed to protect you and betrayed you once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small, hope you enjoyed. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly, greatly appreciated!


End file.
